Une nouvelle vie
by MiladyAnna
Summary: Tout a commencé normalement. C'était un ronde habituel jusqu'à ce que Chrom rencontre une fille aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux d'or qui a perdu la mémoire.
1. Le réveille

C'est étrange mais elle ne peut pas se rappeler de son visage. L'homme qui est à coté d'elle, elle le connait, cet homme a des cheveux bleus mais rien ne lui permet de voir son visage. Tout est flou. Devant eux, se trouve une grande porte. L'homme se retourne et lui dit d'une voix chaude et réconfortante.

« Enfin nous y voila, la bataille finale ! Je suis fière que tu sois des nôtres et heureux rien ne peut changer cela. » Il reprend son souffle et d'une voie plus forte et plus déterminée, il dit: « Bâtons nous et gagnons ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait. »

Il ouvre la grande porte, au centre de la salle se trouve un hôtel avec un étrange bouclier accroché dessus. A coté de l'hôtel se trouve un homme à la peau gris maladive qui les observe avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Une aura maléfique et ténébreuse entoure l'homme au centre, dans sa main droite on peut voir un tome de magie noire. Une magie très puissante et dangereuse.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se met à courir en direction du mage noir, il dégaine son épée d'or. Quand la magie et l'épée se rencontrent une puissante énergie en est sortie. Même si l'homme à l'épée est fortement désavantagé face à la magie il s'en sort sans problèmes pour le moment.

D'un coup l'homme a la peau maladive saute dans les airs et prépare un sort, sans réfléchir je lui envoie un rayon électrique qui l'arrête. Il retombe au sol et sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose l'homme aux cheveux bleus lui enfonce l'épée dans le thorax. Quand il enlève l'épée, le sol se colore de rouge et le mage noir se désintègre dans une fumée noire et violette. L'homme a l'arme dorée se retourne et me fait un sourire et me dit. « C'en est fini de lui, nous avons changé le destin. »

Mais le mage noir se releva et dans un dernier souffle il hurle «Ce n'est pas fini… Soyez maudits ! ». Soudainement, il envoie une sphère de magie noire en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Sans réfléchir je le repousse de sa main pour le protéger de l'attaque.

Au moment où je reçois l'attaque, je tombe au sol. Tout est noir, j'ai mal partout, je ne sens plus rien c'est le vide total. Puis ma vision reviens à la normal. Mon compagnon est à côté de moi et m'aide à me relever. Puis encore avec son sourire il me dit avec une voix victorieuse « Grace à toi nous sortons victorieux. » mais quand je me relève ma vision deviens rouge et je n'entends plus rien, tout est flou. Je sens une énorme douleur dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je veux lui crier de partir mais aucun mot ne sort. Puis quand je reprends mes esprits, je vois mon compagnon reculer avec un éclair dans le ventre. Quand je regarde ma main il y a encore des particules d'électricités, la preuve que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, l'homme pose sa main sur mon épaule et me d'une voix faible mais douce « Ce n'est pas…ta faute. Promets-moi de t'enfuir. S'il te plait… je t'en prie. Va t-en… » Puis il tombe au sol avec toujours un sourire sur son visage. Je veux hurler mais rien ne sort, je ne suis plus moi-même.

 **« Enfin tu es à moi »** est la dernière chose que j'entends, puis tout est devenu noir.

ooOoo

Chrom adorait la nature. Sur son fidèle cheval blanc il marchait accompagné de Lissa et Frederick. Plus tôt dans la journée ils se sont rendus dans un village à la frontière pour les aider avec des bandits. Maintenant ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour vers la capitale. La journée était ensoleillée et le ciel bleu. Ils étaient dans une clairière et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire boire les chevaux.

Lissa s'approcha de lui pour essayer de le faire tombée dans l'eau, mais il s'est décalé au dernier moment et c'est elle qui est tombée en poussant un cri. « Tu as vu ça ! A cause de toi je suis trempée. »

Avec un rire il lui répondit « Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait me pousser dans l'eau ? » elle croisa les bras et bouda. Chrom lui tendis le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Frederick arriva apeuré par le cri de Lissa et quand Chrom le vit, il s'empressa de dire « Calme toi Frederick, Lissa est juste tombée dans l'eau. » il se calma et alla chercher une serviette dans la sacoche de sa jument et la donna a Lissa en lui disant « Milady vous devriez faire plus attention, vous auriez pu vous blesser. »

Elle prit la serviette et d'un ton narquois elle lui répondit « C'est bon Frederick je vais bien, en plus ce n'est pas ma faute c'est celle de Chrom. » mais quand elle se retourna pour voir si Chrom allait lui répondre comme d'habitude, elle le vit regardé la rivière les yeux écarquillé. Elle se retourna et eu un petit cri. Il y avait du sang ! Du sang qui descendait le courant de la rivière.

Chrom se précipita sur son étalon et hurla « il faut qu'on aille voir ce que c'est, dépêchez-vous ! Monter, on part. » Frederick et Lissa lui obéir et quand ils furent prêt ils partirent au gallot pour remonter le cours de la rivière. Apres quelque minute, ils s'arrêtèrent. Au bord de la rivière, quelqu'un était au sol, Chrom descendit de son cheval pour se rapprocher. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la tête de la personne qui était cachée par une capuche, autour de la personne il y avait du sang. Ses jambes trempaient dans l'eau tandis que le reste de son corps gisait sur la terre ferme.

Quand Lissa arriva, elle prit son personnelle de guérison et courut vers la personne pour la soigner. Chrom la suivie, même si Frederick leur avait crié de ne pas y aller. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la personne, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle respirait, preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Lissa retourna la personne, pour l'examiner. Chrom la pris dans ces bras et Chrom lui enleva la capuche, c'était une femme avec des cheveux blancs comme neige et une peau légèrement bronzée, elle avait de fine lèvre rose et un petit nez rond qui lui donnai un magnifique visage, sur son ventre on pouvait voir une énorme entaille. Lissa se concentra en utilisant son bâton de guérison et la plaie commença à se refermer. « Frederick va chercher de l'eau ! Elle va mettre du temps à se réveiller, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Milady c'est peut être un piège, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul avec … »

« FREDERICK ! Il y a Chrom avec moi c'est bon. »

« A vos ordre milady. » il s'inclina et partit.

Chrom mis un coup de coude a Lissa et lui dit « Tu as été un peu fort avec Frederick, tu sais il veut seulement te protéger.» Lissa roula les yeux et observa la jeune femme que Chrom tenait dans les bras. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, comme Chrom. Elle portait un grand manteau avec une capuche noire et des bordures dorées. Le long des bras, elle avait des symboles violets qui ressemblaient à des yeux. Elle portait un pantalon gris et de grandes bottes marron. « Tu pense qu'elle vient du village ? » Chrom hausa les épaule pour lui répondre.

Lissa se tourna vers son frère et lui dit « Chrom nous devons faire quelque chose »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » Puis ils entendirent un petit gémissement. La fille c'était réveillé et les observaient, perdu. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux d'or. C'est une couleur très peu courante.

« Tu reprends tes esprits » Chrom lui dit avec un grand sourire. Pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour calmer la fille il lui tendit la main en lui disant. « C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit si tu veux mon avis… donne-moi ta main. » La jeune fille hésita pendant quelques secondes, et lui prit la main.

Elle chancela un peu en se levant et Chrom dut la maintenir. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle avait mal partout et ses habits étaient trempés et du sang les recouvraient. Elle retrouva rapidement son équilibre.

« Merci… Chrom. » La femme dit. Sa voie était basse et apaisante.

« Ah, vous me connaissez? » répondit-il.

« Et bien, oui… je… je ne sais plus… je l'ai entendu… c'est pour ça. » dit-elle en réfléchissant. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes dans le royaume de Ylisse » dit Chrom « Excusez-moi, nous ne nous sommes pas présenté je suis Chrom mais vous le savez déjà, et cette délicate jeune fille a côté de moi, c'est ma sœur Lissa et il y a un autre homme avec nous mais il est parti vous chercher de l'eau, il se prénomme Frederick. Peut-on savoir comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Chrom je ne suis pas délicate » lui dit elle en s'énervant puis elle se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit « n'écouté pas mon frère c'est un idiot mais comment vous appelez vous ? »

La fille aux cheveux blanc se mordit la lèvre inferieur pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne se rappelait de rien, tout était noir. « Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas a me souvenir » soupira-t-elle.

« Elle est sûrement amnésique, j'ai entendu parler de ça dans mes cours de guérison. » Dit énergiquement Lissa.

« Je pense surtout que c'est un mensonge et que cette fille est une espionne de Plegie »Dit Frederick dans un ton accusateur alors qu'il venait de revenir avec de l'eau dans une gourde.

« Frederick vous ne prouver pas l'accuser comme ça, elle n'a rien fait et elle était blesser. » dit Lissa dans un ton énervé et en élevant la voie.

« Milady vous avez bien vu comme moi, cette femme a un manteau Plegien et regarder la marque sur sa main c'en est la preuve. » Lissa et Chrom se retournèrent pour voir la marque sur sa main droite. Frederick avait raison d'être méfiant, c'est la marque de grima.

« Arrêtez, vous deux ! Nous allons l'emmener avec nous au village et nous verrons si des villageois la reconnaissent et on avisera par la suite, vous êtes d'accord ? » Hurla Chrom sur les deux.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ça ne me gênerait pas. » Dit-elle.

« Non vous ne nous dérangez pas. Aller, on y va vous monterez à cheval avec moi. » Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils partirent.

Frederick monta sur son cheval en disant « Faite attention aux vipères mon seigneur, vous êtes vulnérable sur un cheval. » Chrom acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis monta derrière la fille et pris les rênes pour partir. Frederick avait le droit d'être méfiant. Frederick avait toujours eu un talent pour avoir raison. Mais Chrom croyait en l'innocence de cette jeune femme.

ooOoo

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la femme aux cheveux blancs n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur Ylisse. Sur comment ils l'avaient trouvée et toute autre chose qui lui passait par la tête. Puis Lissa se rapprocha du cheval de Chrom pour participer à leur conversation. Quand à Frederick il marchait derrière pour les surveiller et garder un œil sur l'étrangère. Il lui expliqua qu'il était le chef des veilleurs et qu'ils s'occupent de protéger les villages des bandits.

Puis Lissa vint à dire « Vu que tu ne sais plus comment tu t'appelles on devrait te donner un surnom.»

« Je ne sais pas faite comme vous voulez, mais c'est vrai ce serai plus pratique. »

«Que penses-tu de…. Chrom tu peux m'aider ? » Demanda t'elle avec de grand yeux suppliant.

« Je ne sais pas, en plus c'est toi qui a eu l'idée » la fille aux yeux d'or se mis rire.

« Ça se voit que vous êtes frère et sœur vous n'arrêtez jamais ? Je pense que vous prouvez m'appeler Robin je viens de m'en rappeler. »

« Bon au moins on a un mystère de moins peut-être que vous vous rappellerez du reste plus tard. Enchanter Robin. » Dit il.

« Mer… » Elle fut coupée par un cri de Lissa.

« Chrom regarde de la fumée le village est en feu c'est peut être des bandits. Chrom lança son cheval au gallot ce qui a failli faire tomber Robin du cheval, mais elle s'est accrochée au dos de Chrom pour tenir et ne pas tomber.

Quand ils sont arrivés près du village, la mairie était en feu et plusieurs villageois étaient pris en otages au centre de la place entourée de bandits. Chrom fut le premier à descendre et sorti son épée d'or et dit « Frederick protège Lissa, et Robin reste là ! On y va. » Sans même qu'elle ne puisse répondre ils sont partis. Mais elle se décida à les suivre, arrivé près d'une maison un homme lui fonça dessus, Chrom voulait venir la protéger mais il était trop loin.

Par réflexe elle posa sa main sur sa ceinture et en sorti une épée de fer. Elle esquiva le bandit qu'elle tua d'un coup d'épée dans le dos. Il tomba raid mort sur le sol et Chrom lui lança un regard surprit, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait une épée sous son manteau. Puis elle le coupa de ses pensées en lui disant « Je vais me battre avec vous, si vous le permettez bien sur ? » Chrom acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tous deux ont couru vers les bandits suivant. Pendant ce temps Frederick se battait contre des bandits à droite suivi par Lissa qu'il devait protéger.

Un bandit a sauté sur Robin avec sa hache. Elle arrêta le coup et fit glisser son épée sur la hache pour la bloquer et tuer l'homme, sauf qu'au moment où elle enfonça son épée dans le bandit un autre a surgit à sa droite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de parer le coup avec son épée qui était dans le corps de l'autre, et instinctivement elle prit quelque chose dans sa ceinture et sorti un livre magique. Elle ce concentra sur les runes présent dans le livre et envoya un sort électrique qui tua l'ennemi sur le coup. Elle sorti son épée de l'autre et continua à avancer.

Chrom tua tous les ennemis autour de lui, puis il en rencontra deux autres bandits. Le premier s'avança et il esquiva son coup, le second il le para tandis que l'autre s'apprêtait à lui planter son épée dans les côtes mais heureusement Frederick arriva et l'empala sur sa lance alors que Chrom acheva son ennemi.

« Seigneur, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui Frederick merci »

« On dirait que Robin sais utiliser les épées et la magie il va falloir faire encore plus attention a elle »

« C'est bon Frederick elle est en train de risquer sa vie pour aider les villageois je lui fais confiance. »

« Comme vous voulez mon seigneur, mais je resterais méfiant à votre place. » Puis il repartit vers le reste des bandits suivi de Lissa qui fit un sourire d'encouragement à son frère.

Robin est arrivée au centre de la place avec Chrom ou ils ont libérés tous les villageois qui se sont enfuit vers leurs maisons. Puis ils ont avancés ensemble en se protégeant l'un l'autre, en harmonie. Puis ils sont arrivés sur le pont, de l'autre coté il y avait un énorme homme avec une hache qui était entouré de plusieurs autres bandits.

« C'est leur chef si on le tue les autres vont partir » dit Robin

« Préparons-nous il sera plus dur que les autres » Chrom vit dans son regard la détermination et il acquiesça pour partir on combat.

Quand Chrom s'avança l'homme parla fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et il dit « Je suis Garrick ! Et ce n'est pas deux personnes chétives comme vous qui allez m'arrêter ! Aller tout le monde ! Tous sur eux ! Ses hommes se sont élancés d'un coup d'épée Chrom les écarta de son chemin. Robin utilisa son tome électrique. Chrom fonça sur leur chef mais celui-ci esquiva son épée. Garrick allait abattre sa hache sur Chrom mais un sort de vent le fit reculer pour ne pas qu'il touche Chrom. Pendant qu'il était étourdit Chrom lui mit un coup d'épée qui lui blessa le ventre mais qui ne le tua pas. Quand il entendit quelque chose crépité Chrom se baissa pour voir Robin au-dessus de lui qui jeta un sort électrique sur l'ennemi. Puis Chrom le fini en lui enfonçant son épée dans le thorax. Il était mort et tous ses sbires sont parti en laissant le village détruit mais les villageois étaient sain et sauf. Il se retourna vers Robin qui était essoufflée et qui rangeait son tome dans sa ceinture.

« Je ne savait pas que tu savait utiliser la magie ou même te battre. »

« Moi non plus, mais j'en avais l'habitude… je pense. » elle lui souri avec un petit rire.

« Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous à la capital peut-être que vous trouverez quelqu'un ou que vous pourrez commencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix donc j'accepte, et j'en suis ravie. »

« Milord vous allez bien ? » Dit Frederick apeuré.

« Oui Frederick grâce a Robin je m'en suis bien sorti merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, et vous comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien Milord tous les bandits sont parti nous allons reprendre notre route. »

« QUOI ! Mais il va bientôt faire nuit on ne peut pas dormir et manger ici. » Dit Lissa indignée et en colère.

« Non je suis désolé Milady mais on doit rentrer le plus tôt possible. » Dit Frederick en s'inclinant. « Au faite Robin on en fait quoi. »Dit-il en se tournent vers elle avec un regard noir de suspicion.

Chrom s'interposa et lui dit « Elle vient à la capital pour savoir si quelqu'un peut la reconnaitre ou si elle peut démarrer une nouvelle vie. »

Frederick hocha la tête et remonta sur son cheval pour partir. Les autres suivirent et ils partirent en laissant le village détruit derrière eux. Robin ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur les événements qui allait venir âpres leur rencontre.

ooOoo

 **A suivre**


	2. Le début de la fin

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient. Tout le monde était épuisé et la nuit commençait à tomber. Les combats dans le village leur a permit de récupérer deux montures en plus pour que Robin puise avoir son propre cheval et que le second porte les affaires de combat.

Quand ils sont arrivés dans une clairière, Frederick arrêta son destrier et descendit pour inspecter les alentours. « Je pense que nous allons faire le camp ici pour la nuit. Chrom et moi nous allons chercher de la nourriture, quand à Lissa et Robin vous vous occupez du feu et de l'installation des couchettes. » Il fit une pause pour réfléchir « Milady, au moindre problème criez. Je viendrais le plus vite possible. » Dit –il tout t'en regardant Robin méfiant.

« Oui Frederick. » dit Lissa en roulant des yeux.

Robin accrocha son cheval avec les autres et partit à la recherche de bois pour le feu. Quand à Lissa elle s'occupait des couchettes. Quand Robin est revenue avec du bois sec, elle entendit Lissa se plaindre.

« Beurk ! Il y a plein d'insecte qui vole autour de moi je déteste ça ! Si seulement on avait dormi à l'auberge on n'aurait pas eu ce problème. »

« Oui mais il faut que vous retourniez le plus vite à la capital ? »

« Oui c'est vrai mais je n'aimmm… ahhh… il y'en a un qui m'est rentré dans la bouche. Beurk ! Je déteste ça. »

Robin eu un petit rire et posa le bois sur l'emplacement prévu pour le feu et utilisa sa magie pour l'allumer.

« Wow on croirait Miriel, quand on est en mission c'est toujours elle qui allume le feu. »

« Qui est Miriel ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Miriel est une mage qui fait parti des veilleurs, elle est très intelligente même trop des fois. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Il y a qui d'autre dans les veilleurs ? »

« Il y a moi, Chrom et Frederick bien sûr, mais il y a aussi Stahl qui est un cavalier, Ricken qui est notre plus jeune recrue mais qui a un talent pour la magie, Maribelle qui est ma meilleur amie et qui est une guérisseuse, Sumia qui est bonne à la lance et qui a un don avec les animaux, Vaike qui adore se battre, Sully qui est une cavalière aussi mais elle me fait peur et je crois que je t'ai tout dit… ah non j'ai oublié Kellam il est très fort et gentil mais on le remarque jamais. Voilà c'est tout »

« Chrom est le chef de toutes ces personnes, ça doit être stressant. »

« Non pas vraiment ça va, mais ce ne sont pas que des soldats, c'est une seconde famille pour nous. »

« Je comprends, merci pour toute ces informations.»

Robin voulut lui poser d'autres questions sauf que Chrom et Frederick sont revenus avec un ours sur les épaules pour le diner. Quand elle vit la viande cuire, Robin s'est rendu compte de la faim qui la tiraillait, elle n'avait peut être pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Pendant que la viande était en train de cuire, Frederick c'était assis à côté de Lissa et Chrom à côté de Robin.

« Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

« Non hélas, je pense qu'il me faut plus de temps. Merci d'être si gentil avec moi la plupart des gens m'aurait abandonné. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est à ça que servent les veilleurs, on doit aider les personnes dans le besoin. »

« Oui… Combien de temps nous reste-t-il, avant d'arriver à la capital ? »

« Demain soir nous serons arrivés si on avance bien. »

« La viande est prêtes. » Dit Frederick en tendant un morceau de viande à Robin et Chrom.

Robin observa la viande pendant plusieurs secondes, elle ne s'avait pas si c'était bon mais elle avait trop faim donc elle croqua dedans pour gouter. La viande n'était pas mauvaise, elle était même très bonne et elle se mit à manger avidement tellement elle avait faim.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y Lissa ? Aller mange. » Dit Chrom en tendant de la viande à sa sœur.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas ramené un animal… normal ? Sérieusement qui mange des ours ?! N'est ce pas Robin ? Euh… Robin ? »

Robin leva la tête de son repas gêné d'avoir presque tout fini sans avoir écouté la conversation. « Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas écouté la conversation.» elle baissa la tête pour s'excuser.

Avec un soupire elle dit « Après plusieurs jour de jeûne, je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Mange Lissa, qu'elle que soit l'animal ça reste de la viande. » dit Chrom agacé.

« Non ! La viande n'est pas censé avoir un gout de vielle chaussure et de me casser les dents !»

« Allons Milady, ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus forts, y compris ceci. »

« Vraiment… ? Pourtant je ne vous vois pas manger Frederick… »

« Je euh… j'ai… déjà mangé c'est pour ça et… je n'ai plus faim. » dit-il un peu stressé.

« Mais oui Frederick je vous crois. » dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Bon je pense que tout le monde à fini donc on peut se préparer à dormir. » dit-il pour arrêter la conversation.

Robin se prépara à se coucher dans sa couchette qui était éloignée des autres. Le sommeille ne vint pas à elle tout de suite, donc elle regarda les étoiles. « _Il y en a tellement »_ se dit-elle dans sa tête. Puis elle ferma les yeux et le sommeille la gagna.

ooOoo

Chrom se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait une drôle de sensation, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva de sa couchette et observa les alentours. Il ne restait que de petites flammes du feu de camp. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Il vit Frederick qui dormait paisiblement, cela le surpris. C'était rare de le voir dormir. Il tourna sa tête à sa droite et vit Robin qui dormait paisiblement. Il la trouvait belle quand elle dormait. On croirait un bébé, quand elle dormait bien au chaud dans sa couchette. Il senti ses joues devenir rouge.

Il se leva pour partir marcher, il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit mais il entendit une petite voix derrière lui.

« Tu ne dors pas Chrom ? » dit Lissa en se frottent les yeux.

« Non je n'y arrive pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne t'ai pas réveillée. » Sa voix était inquiète Lissa se leva et se rapprocha de lui »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Je vais marcher pour me détendre et vérifier les alentours au cas où. »

« Ok, je t'accompagne »

« Quoi ! »

« Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. » ria-t-elle.

« D'accord. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Ils marchaient tous les deux dans la forêt. Chrom observait les alentours attentivement. Aucuns oiseaux ne chantaient, cela pouvait tout semblait normal vu qu'il faisait nuit mais il n'y avait même pas de chouette qui hululait.

« Chrom c'est étrange, il n'y a aucuns oiseaux qui chante. »

« Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi, c'est trop calme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici. » Puis le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

« Aaah ! Chrom ! » Hurla Lissa

« Qu'est-ce que… c'est que ça ! Lissa reste près de moi. » Il observa la forêt au loin. Le sol se fissura sous leurs pieds. Il aida Lissa à se relever et la poussa avec sa main et lui dit « Lissa cours ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Lissa fuis ! » elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible entre les arbres. Elle se retourna pour voir si Chrom la suivait. Plus loin elle vit le sol s'ouvrir en deux et une lame de lave en sortit. Chrom l'a rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour la trainer et il lui montra le chemin à suivre. Elle le suivi jusqu'à une clairière où tout devin plus calme.

Chrom s'arrêta pour voir si Lissa l'avait suivie ainsi que pour reprendre son souffle. Puis Lissa observa le ciel et montra le ciel du doigt les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« Chrom qu'est-ce que c'est » Chrom se retourna dans la direction qu'elle montrait. Il vit dans le ciel une étrange lueur bleue qui est apparu. Cette lueur bleue se transforma en un œil. Des formes humaines étranges sont tombées de cet œil. Quand elles sont tombées au sol elles se sont redressées, et quand ils les ont vus leurs yeux rouges se sont mis à briller.

« Reste en arrière Lissa. » le premier fonça sur Chrom en poussant un horrible crie. Chrom n'avait jamais vu une créature comme ça. Ces créatures étaient inhumaines.

Une créature lui courut dessus à toute vitesse en soulevant ça hache. Chrom prépara Falchion et quand la créature fut à sa portée il abattit son épée sur le torse de la créature. Il crut que la créature était morte mais quand il se retourna pour voir son cadavre. La créature était toujours debout et elle retourna sa tête dans un angle impossible accompagné d'un bruit de craquement d'os.

Le monstre se retourna à toute vitesse pour abattre son épée dans les flancs de Chrom mais il eut assez de temps pour parer le coup. Il poussa la hache de l'ennemie de toutes ses forces ce qui le fit vaciller et tomber. Chrom en profita et sauta dans les airs pour lui planter l'épée dans le dos. La créature poussa un cri et elle disparut dans une fumée pourpre.

« Aaaah ! »

Chrom se retourna pour voir Lissa qui se trouvait contre un arbre tandis que la deuxième créature s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais elle prit son bâton pour essayer de limiter les dégâts. La créature leva ça hache pour la tuer.

Chrom courut le plus vite possible pour la défendre mais elle était trop loin, il n'allait pas arriver à temps. Puis une nouvelle forme est apparue dans le ciel. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bleus avec un masque. Il se précipita aux côtés de Lissa et il mit son épée dans son dos pour parer le coup du monstre.

Chrom s'arrêta, étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Le garçon tourna la tête en direction de Chrom et hurla.

« Aidez-moi ! »

« Entendu » Il se mit à courir vers le monstre, et prépara son épée pour le pourfendre. Le monstre se déconcentra du jeune garçon et se retourna vers Chrom. Le garçon au masque en profita pour se retourner et avec Chrom ils coupèrent le monstre en deux grâce une technique étrangement similaire. Le monstre disparut comme son congénère dans la même fumée étrange. Puis d'autres monstres sont descendus du portail et le garçon parti pour les combattre, Chrom fit de même.

ooOoo

Il y a un garçon aux cheveux blancs comme moi et il a aussi les yeux d'or. Nous sommes tout deux allongés dans l'herbe et on regarde les nuages. Autour de nous il y a d'énormes murs de pierre qui nous entourent. Tout est paisible et silencieux, les oiseaux chantent et la température est parfaite il n'y a que nous et rien d'autre. Puis le garçon se retourne et me fait un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens en sécurité à côté de lui, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver.

Puis tout change, le vissage du garçon devient sombre et ses joues son trempés de larmes. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il me regarde avec horreur. Sa peau devient de plus en plus blanche et du sang apparait sur sa poitrine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il ce passe, les murs on été remplacés par une rue et l'herbe par des pavés, derrière moi se trouve une rivière. Tout est sombre je vois juste le garçon en fasse de moi avec de plus en plus de sang qui coule de son torse et qui colore le sol de rouge. Il s'avance d'un pas et hurle dans un dernier souffle.

« Sauve-toi ! Il faut que tu vives ! » Puis il s'est effondré devant moi. Ma vision devint floue et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que je ne pouvais pas retenir. Mon cœur s'est déchiré. Je me suis mise à hurler de toutes mes forces. Puis je me suis sentie tomber et une sensation de froideur m'a envahi. Enfin une douleur me pris à la tête et tout devint noir.

ooOoo

Robin fut réveillé par les tremblements du sol et par un cri aigu, c'était Lissa. Elle essaya de se lever, mais rien à faire le sol tremblait de trop et la fit retomber. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait ni Chrom et Lissa. Juste Frederick qui se précipita sur son cheval et parti sans rien dire. Elle entendu à nouveau le crie de Lissa. Les tremblements se sont arrêtés, elle put enfin se relever.

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction du cri le plus vite possible. Elle vit une lueur rouge au loin, des boules de feu tombaient du ciel, c'était comme la fin du monde. Puis la terre se remit à trembler, Robin s'est appuyée contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Au loin elle entendu un bruit d'épée, ils se battaient, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de les rejoindre pour les aider.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une chose étrange qui brillait dans le ciel. Cela ressemblait à un œil et ça relâchait une puissante magie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle observa plus attentivement et put voir des formes grises tomber du ciel.

 _« Des ennemies! »_ Pensa-t-elle. Quand le sol s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois de trembler, elle se décrocha de son arbre et elle se remit à courir. Elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait car les bruits des épées étaient de plus en plus perceptibles.

Elle arriva dans une grande clairière, au centre se trouvait un fort abandonné, à gauche la forêt brûlait. En face d'elle il y avait Chrom qui se battait avec des créatures étranges. Ces créature avaient la peau en décomposition, leurs yeux rouges sang brillaient dans la nuit, une fumée violette sortait de leur bouche quand ils poussaient des cris à glacer le sang.

Plus loin à droite, un autre garçon se battait lui aussi. Il portait un masque en forme de papillon qui cachait entièrement son visage, il portait des habits étranges.

A la gauche de Chrom il y avait Frederick qui défendait Lissa contre ces horribles monstres. Il pourfendait tous les ennemis grâce à sa lance et Lissa le soignait.

Robin qui observait la scène les yeux écarquillé de peur. « _Mais que se passe-il enfin ?! Est-ce la fin du monde ?! »_ Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle sorti son épée et se dirigea vers le premier monstre qu'elle vit. Elle lui enfonça l'épée dans son abdomen et le souleva pour le couper en deux. Le monstre tomba au sol et disparut dans une fumée pourpre et nauséabonde.

Elle se retourna et elle en vit deux autres qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Elle passa sa main sur son tome et se concentra dessus pour faire apparaitre de la magie de feu dans sa main. Elle vissa les deux abominations en face d'elle et lança son sort qui les brula vif. Comme celui d'avant ils se sont décomposés dans une fumée pourpre.

Elle vit un chemin pour rejoindre Chrom pour venir l'aider, mais alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un monstre un autre se situait derrière elle. Il leva sa hache pour la tuer, elle le vit au dernier moment. Robin n'avait pas le temps de parer le coup ou de l'esquiver. Elle plaça sont bras devant son vissage par reflexe. Elle se prépara à subir la mort mais rien ne vint, juste un cri guttural. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle aperçu la créature disparaitre et le garçon qui venait de la sauver.

Elle voulut le remercier mais il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot. Elle se retourna pour voir Chrom qui se battait contre quatre créatures. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, puis elle passa sa main sur son livre et elle se concentra sur la magie de foudre.

Chrom para une attaque et en esquiva un autre, il était essoufflé et commençait à avoir du mal à gérer ses monstres. Le troisième et le quatrième monstre se rapprochaient de lui pour le finir. Mais il entendit un bruit de crépitement et une fraction de seconde après les monstre sont tombés au sol et se sont évaporés. Chrom enfonça son épée sans les deux derniers et les tua. Quand il eu fini il se retourna pour voir Robin avec son tome qui se battait toujours avec d'autre monstres.

Il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre et l'aider. Elle dut l'entendre arriver car elle s'écarta au dernier moment après avoir esquivé une attaque pour le laisser empaler l'ennemi. Ils se sont tout deux placés dos à dos pour se protéger l'un et l'autre. Robin observait étrangement le fort abandonné.

« Chrom, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on utilise le fort. Il est un avantage certain pour nous. »

« Tu as raison, on pourra un peu se reposer et mieux se protéger. » Ils se mirent tous deux à courir vers le fort et Chrom demanda à Lissa et Frederick de les suivre. Robin était derrière, elle avait utilisé beaucoup de magie ce qui l'a fatigué.

Un ennemi arriva à sa droite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et se prépara à prendre un coup, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche se plante dans sa tête et le tue. Robin tourna la tête et vit un archer aux cheveux bleus et une cavalière aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait à ses côtés.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se prosterna « Ô belle demoiselle, heureusement que le grand Virion était la pour vous sauver. Que fait une si belle fleure dans un endroit aussi dangereux. » Avant que Robin ne puise répondre la fille aux cheveux rouges lui frappa l'arrière de la tête et cria.

« Tais-toi, sale pervers ! Ne l'écoutez pas, je m'appelle Sully et lui c'est Virion nous faisons parti des veilleurs. Nous allons vous aider avec ces horribles créatures. » Puis elle parti au combat avec l'homme près d'elle qui lui couvrait ses arrières.

Robin observa la forme dans le ciel il y avait encore des monstres qui tombaient. « _Il faut le détruire ! »_ se dit-elle. Elle se concentra sur les runes électriques dans son tome et chargea un Thoron. Quand elle sentie qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir la magie elle la relâcha sur le portail au-dessus d'elle.

Le portail se fissura et se brisa dans une poussière bleue. Une énorme puissance magique fut libérée se qui coupa le souffle à Robin. Elle tomba à genoux, elle avait utilisé trop de magie et ne pouvait plus se relever.

Un autre monstre se rapprocha d'elle. Robin dégaina son épée, elle s'appuya dessus et se releva. Elle titubait un peu et quand elle reprit son équilibre, elle se prépara à le tuer, Elle lui coupa la tête mais cela n'eut pas suffi à le tuer. Il se retourna pour la tuer mais Sully est arrivée juste à temps pour le tuer. Elle tendit sa main vers Robin pour qu'elle puise monter sur son cheval et l'emmener voir Lissa.

Quand Lissa vu Robin elle l'installa contre le mur du vieux fort. « Tu as utilisé trop de magie il faut que tu reste ici Frederick va nous protéger. »

« Oui je sais mais il fallait bien que je détruise se portail. » elle fit une pause pour observer le fort. Il y avait un étage et eux se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. « Virion, allez au première étage pour faire le guet et tuez les monstres qui approchent. Frederick restez à l'entrée pour la protéger. Chrom et Sully il faut trouver le monstre qui les contrôle. C'est surement le plus grand. Lissa reste proche de Frederick pour pourvoir le soigner mais pas trop. » Sans savoir pourquoi, tout le monde lui a obéit, même Frederick qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quand à elle, elle essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Elle devait rester assise pendant que les autres se battaient qu'elle honte.

ooOoo

Chrom suivi les ordres de Robin et sorti du fort accompagné par Sully. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs monstres qui essayèrent de les arrêter, mais grâce à l'aide de Virion ils purent avancer sans trop de problèmes. Au bout de quelques minutes à avancer, ils trouvèrent le monstre le plus gros de tous, en plus il était d'une couleur différente. Chrom se mit à courir vers lui en préparent son épée pour le tuer. La créature l'esquiva et elle allait abattre son épée sur lui quand Sully lui envoya son javelot pour le tuer. Mais il le para avec ses bras. Il se rapprocha de Sully et il la balaya elle et son cheval.

Il allait la tuer quand Chrom fit en sorte d'attirer son attention. Le monstre se retourna et abattit son épée sur Chrom qui bloqua le coup mais son épée lui échappa des mains. Le monstre se rapprocha de lui, il leva son épée qui allait mettre fin à ses jours. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la mort venir à lui.

Il entendit un bruis horrible et un cri, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit le monstre tomber avec une épée en fer dans le corps. C'était Robin qui venait de le sauver. Elle respirait durement. Ses habits était couvert de sang et de saletés comme lui. Elle lui tendit la main « C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit si tu veux mon avis. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci.» il lui prit la main et se mit debout. Ensuite il se retourna vers Sully qui était assise en train de se frotté la tête. Lissa, Frederick et Virion arrivèrent peu de temps après cela. Lissa prit son personnelle de guérison pour la soigner.

Robin du se tenir un peu contre Chrom, son énergie magique n'était pas totalement rechargée. Puis le jeune garçon du début arriva. Il avait une blessure au bras droit mais il fit mine de rien.

« On dirait que toutes les créatures sont enfin parti. » dit Frederick rassuré « et vous nous avez grandement aidé » En se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Oui merci de m'avoir sauvé de ces horribles choses. » Dit Lissa en s'inclinant.

« Oui merci tu as sauvé la vie de ma sœur. Mon nom est Chrom comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un certain temps puis répondit « Vous pouvez m'appeler Marth » Robin ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans sa voix sonnait l'incertitude.

« Marth ! Comme l'héroïque roi d'antan qui a tué Grima ? C'est vrai que tu te bats comme un héros. Où as-tu appris à manier l'épée ainsi ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à des questions. Je suis ici pour vous prévenir, ce monde est menacé par une terrible catastrophe. Ce que vous avez vu ce soir n'est que le début. Vous avez été prévenus. » Puis il se retourna et parti à toute vitesse dans les bois.

« Non attend ! » Lissa cria, mais il était déjà partit.

« Messire nous devons repartir le jour ce lève et je ne pense pas qu'on ne pourra plus dormir »

« Oui tu as raison, mettons nous en route. » ils commençaient à marcher vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les chevaux. Robin resta quelque instant à regarder la direction dans laquelle Marth était partit. Elle l'avait trouvé étrangement familier, c'était peut-être à cause des cheveux bleus.

« Robin tu viens ! »

« Oui ! J'arrive. » Puis elle se retourna et parti avec les autres pour aller à la capitale.

ooOoo

 **A suivre**

ooOoo

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Cette histoire va beaucoup ressembler à l'histoire de base au début mais je compte l'a faire évolué dans un coté plus dramatique et touchant. Je ne sais pas si il va y avoir des Oc je pense en mettre un comme marie pour Anna car sa me désole qu'elle finisse toute seul.**

 **Je remercie grandement Dark Angel de m'avoir aider.**


End file.
